Cyclus
by Ritmo
Summary: [SPOILER HBP]Perché Severus Snape o Piton XP,è sempre così scontroso,vendicativo e ingiusto?Bè,è difficile sorridere alla vita se la tua esistenza è un continuo ripetersi di eventi!Insomma,è davvero solo Harry Potter la chiave per sconfiggere Voldemort?


**Cyclus**

**parti:** 1-?;  
**autrice: **Do Not Bend;  
**timeline: **non c'è una linea temporale precisa, poi capirete :P  
**spoiler: **un po' tutto, anche il Principe Mezzosangue;  
**disclaimer: **tutto di JKR, solo le parole sono mie...! Oo  
**riassunto: **perché Severus Snape, l'insegnante di pozioni, è sempre così scontroso, vendicativo e ingiusto? La spiegazione è semplice! E' difficile sorridere alla vita se la tua esistenza è un continuo ripetersi di eventi! Insomma, ma è davvero solo Harry Potter la chiave per sconfiggere definitivamente Lord Voldemort?;  
**rating: **boh! Ancora non lo so, per ora T X3  
**genere: **comico/drammatico;

**nota1: **in realtà ho letto solo il Principe Mezzosangue e sbirciato in giro per la rete megariassunti dei libri precedenti, quindi molte cose saranno inventate X3  
**nota2: **per i personaggi non uso i nomi italiani perché sono alquanto idioti :°D  
**nota3: **le parole tra "…" sono discorso diretto, tra #…# sono i pensieri e tra /…/ sono parole enfatizzate.

* * *

Hogwarts, Foresta Proibita – 2003 

"Dov'è quello stupido ragazzo!" esclamò Severus Snape, "POTTER! DOVE DIAMINE SEI?" l'insegnante di pozioni voltò il capo repentinamente a destra e sinistra in cerca del cosiddetto 'salvatore'. Niente. Snape iniziò a correre a perdifiato per la Foresta Proibita addentrandosi nei suoi meandri più oscuri. Improvvisamente si fermò. In una radura vide L'Oscuro Signore ed Harry Potter, circondati da alberi, combattere per la vita. Una sensazione di gelido terrore gli salì su per la spina dorsale, Voldemort aveva immobilizzato a terra il ragazzo con un incantesimo e si apprestava a dargli il colpo di grazia. "Dannazione!" disse a denti stretti correndo verso i due.

"Ah, bene. Severus," esclamò Voldemort vedendo il Mangiamorte, "Sei arrivato giusto in tempo per vedere la morte del famoso 'ragazzo-che-visse' o meglio, in questo caso.. del 'ragazzo-che-morì'." disse con un sorriso sardonico sul volto.

#Nononono..NO! Cos'è andato storto questa volta? Devo inventarmi qualcosa alla svelta... non posso farlo morire /di nuovo, non voglio ricominciare tutto /di nuovo/..# pensò Snape, "Mio Signore," un piano stava formandosi nella sua mente, "Finalmente la vostra vendetta sarà portata a termine," L'Oscuro Signore annuì compiaciuto, "Ma se posso permettermi, vorrei suggerirle una via più.. come dire.. /dolorosa/."

Voldemort lo guardò con un barlume di curiosità negli occhi. "Cosa proponi mio fido servitore?" intanto Harry non riuscendo a muoversi e parlare continuava a guardare con un misto di paura e rabbia, il cielo.

"E' molto semplice mio Signore," affermò inchinandosi "Questo stolto ragazzo si è ostinato a mantenere contatti con due individui che chiama.. amici. Portando avanti questo sciocco sentimentalismo non si è reso conto che si è creato un punto debole. Lei, mio Signore, può sfruttare a suo vantaggio questa debolezza. Casteremo un Imperius su Potter facendogli uccidere i suoi.. amici, e non solo. Con un incantesimo manipolerò i suoi ricordi e gli farò credere che ha compiuto il gesto di sua propria iniziativa e volontà." spiegò remissivo, usando la parola 'amici' come se fosse disgustoso solo il pensiero di essa.

L'Oscuro Signore ci pensò su e rispose, "La cosa è allettante mio caro Mangiamorte.. ma vedi, perché dovrei impiegare il mio tempo, il tuo tempo e il tempo dei miei Mangiamorte se posso uccidere ora e per sempre una volta per tutte questo vile e fastidioso problema che giace qui ai miei piedi?" proferì con voce melliflua dando un calcio al povero Harry come per enfatizzare la cosa.

"Perché, oltre a dimostrare la vostra infinita grandezza, mio Signore, spezzerà e distruggerà una volta per tutte Harry Potter, un bambino che ha osato umiliare il suo potere senza il minimo sforzo, senza nessuna conoscenza della magia." insinuò precisare il Mangiamorte.

"**CRUCIO!**"inveì Voldemort. Una scarica colpì in pieno Snape che iniziò a contorcersi senza emettere un suono di dolore. "Non osare parlarmi a quel modo. /MAI/." urlò l'ultima parola, "Mio caro Severus, da quando hai ucciso Dumbledore ti sei montato la testa. Nono Severus, tua mamma non ti ha insegnato le buone maniere?" esclamò con scherno, "Questa piccola dimostrazione di /educazione/ può bastare." puntò di nuovo la bacchetta contro Harry mentre Snape si rialzava da terra. "Oggi, sarà la fine di Harry Potter e l'inizio di una nuova era all'insegna del male…MUAUHAUHAUHA!" (n.d.a. sarebbe una risata malefica :°D c'è /sempre/ una risata malefica :°D)

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!**" urlò con soddisfazione Voldemort.

"NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!" urlò Snape. Ma ormai era troppo tardi il fascio di luce verde era partito e aveva colpito il ragazzo.

Harry Potter era morto.

"OH MERDA! Non di nuovo!" gridò Snape con un misto di disperazione e panico. Una nebbiolina violacea comparì da uno squarcio che si era formato nell'aria proprio accanto a lui e lo avvolse completamente.

-PUFF- Severus Snape era scomparso.

* * *

N/A: Et-voilà! Ecco il capitolo-default, se non ci avete capito niente è normale tranquilli XP Ancora non so di quanti capitoli sarà. Cmq, a parte questo, inizio interessante? Stupido? Interessante ma stupido? XD dite, dite pure! -ohohoh- ma soprattutto, cosa importantissima, per una volta la voce melliflua non l'ha Snape! XD 


End file.
